


# 5 - What were you waiting for?

by ShiTheUnknown



Series: Unoriginal Collection [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, MarkHyuck References, confident!Jaemin, panicked!Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTheUnknown/pseuds/ShiTheUnknown
Summary: Jeno is a shy highschooler being in love with the most popular kid in the whole institute: Jaemin. Will he be able to finally confess his love to him? /Spoiler: yes./





	# 5 - What were you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by: nothing. Okay, I'm sorry but I just couldn't find a good enough prompt to match my idea this time. BUT! Everything is kind of inspired by the whole "confident gay-panicked gay" thing and by _[this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFChrMOf2qA)_ in particular. _(Just them holding hands, not the actual dialogs)_

Na Jaemin, 16 years old, light brown hair, big round eyes and a smile as bright as the sun. In one word: perfect.  
But he wasn't just beautiful, he was also intelligent, mature, responsible and a great smooth talker. Those were just a minimum part of the words commonly used to describe the most popular boy in the whole institute. No one really knew much about him, he was a reserved guy, only sharing whatever info about him was strictly necessary, but that didn't prevent him from becoming the main topic of discussion amongst the girls at school. Actually, the air of mystery surrounding him made him look even more intriguing. Every girl had a crush on him, no exceptions, but they weren't the only ones. Staring at him with dreaming eyes was also a shy boy of his same age, too insecure to even think about making the first move and approaching his love at first sight. Many girls had already confessed to him, trying to make their dream come true, but he always rejected them, earning an _"out of everyone's league"_ status that could make every boy envious.

When the new school year began, Jeno couldn't believe his eyes reading he would have been in his same class, that could have been his opportunity to finally talk to him, become his friend and maybe even more. Yet, he already knew that was just wishful thinking, he would have never had the courage to start a conversation, his heart almost beating out of his chest every time their eyes accidentally met. So, they never talked to each other, despite Jaemin being only one desk behind him, until one day the black-haired boy felt a soft hand being placed on his shoulder.

« Hey, sorry, can you move aside? I can't see what she's writing. » Jaemin asked with his sweet voice, making Jeno's cheek turn red in an instant.

« S-sure! I'm sorry! » he mumbled, showing off a cute smile in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Jaemin smiled back, knowing too well he was the cause of such an awkward response. « Well, you're cute so don't worry. »

Jeno immediately turned back to face the blackboard in front of him, the beating of his heart drowning out every other sound in the classroom. Did he just say he was... cute? Jaemin's words echoed in his mind for the rest of the lesson, at least until the young boy could finally tell his unbelievable story to someone who would have surely reassured him.

« Are you kidding me?! » Renjun asked drawing everyone's attention.

Jeno lightly hit his arm, silently threatening him to keep quiet while they still were at school.

« It's a shame we're not in the same class anymore. » Donghyuck continued « It would have been fun seeing you panic every time Jaemin talked to you. »

The young boy sighed, wondering why he still was friend with those two unhelpful guys.

« Anyway, that's your chance to talk to him! » the oldest one said stroking his arm.

« Don't make me laugh, he's too shy to do it! » Donghyuck replied, earning himself a look of despise.

« I'm not accepting lessons from someone who's been annoying his crush for almost two years now- » Jeno's sentence was cut short by the other boy's hand hitting his shoulder.

« Not my fault if Mark's just as stupid as you are! »

Jeno ignored his friend's defensive response, « Anyway, I'm pretty sure he didn't really mean it, so there's nothing to worry about. »

That was what the young boy wanted to believe, even though he knew someone like Jaemin would have never complimented another person by mistake. During the next days, he tried his best to ignore what happened that morning, convincing himself that he was just overreacting, but it wasn't so easy. As Jeno did his best to live his life like nothing ever happened, Jaemin's flirtatious side started to show off more and more often.  
The smile appearing on his face whenever he found the black-haired boy glancing at him, the sweet good morning he wished him every day, even the way he fixed his hair or made sure his uniform was perfectly on point when Jeno was around. It couldn't have been more obvious: Jaemin was trying to catch his attention in every possible way.  
Yet, whenever he attempted to start a conversation, ask him to have lunch together, or just wanted to have a casual chat with him, Jeno was immediately teleported into panic-zone, blushing and losing any ability to form a coherent thought. He just smiled and found any dumb excuse to escape the embarrassing situation.

Over a month had passed since Jaemin said those fateful words, not losing a single chance to flirt with Jeno, actually starting to enjoy seeing such a tough guy becoming a shy mess when he was around.

« So, are you two dating? » Donghyuck asked while eating his lunch, the cafeteria crowded enough for them to be able to speak without worrying about anyone eavesdropping.

Jeno choked on his food, coughing at the sudden question.

« I'll take it as a no... » Renjun replied patting the younger boy's back.

« Why would we? » Jeno finally asked.

The youngest boy rolled his eyes, « Are you really asking me? »

« Of course I am. Why do you think I'm dating him? »

Renjun placed his hand on Jeno's shoulder, kindly smiling at him. « Well, seeing how Jaemin's acting around you we thought something must have happened... »

« I have no idea what you're talking about. » despite his best attempts to believe it, he knew he was lying.

« That's it, I won't hear any more bullshit, I'm going! » Donghyuck said standing up and leaving the table. « I'm seeing Mark after lunch and I can't let my love wait for me. »

 

And with that, the group divided, the previous conversation still bothering Jeno. He knew what they were referring to, he wasn't so blind not to notice Jaemin's behavior, but he never really wanted to address the issue. He was sure that as soon as he talked about it with Jaemin, the boy would have made fun of him for coming to the wrong conclusion and he couldn't have been able to handle it.  
As he was thinking about him, the brown-haired boy walked into the class, perfectly beautiful as always, and sat at his desk chatting with his friends. Jeno tried to mind his own business, but being right behind him, he couldn't help but listen to their conversation. Apparently, some guy was stalking Jaemin, doing anything to impose his delusional love onto the young boy, but just when the narration was getting interesting, the teacher entered the classroom and started her boring lesson, making Jeno forget about anything he had heard.

Once he finally left the school building after an extensive chat with his math teacher about his not-too-perfect grades, he saw Jaemin talking with a guy wearing a different uniform from theirs. His expression seemed very annoyed, so unusual compared to the sweet face he was used to seeing in class. He walked towards the couple, he didn't want to appear as a stalker too, but curiosity was devouring him, so at least he made sure none of them could notice his presence.

« I already told you I'm not interested in you, so stop bothering me. » Jaemin said with a resolved tone.

Even though his words were more than clear, the other guy didn't seem too prone to listen to them.

« But you don't understand! We'd be a perfect a great couple! » he said grabbing his wrist and pulling Jaemin towards him.

The young boy tried to free himself from his tight grasp, « Dude, you're creeping me out, let me go. »

« I'm taking you to my place, we need to talk and you'll understand how perfect we are for each other. » he continued as he started walking, pulling Jaemin behind him.

At that moment, Jeno couldn't just keep witnessing the situation without doing nothing. Before Jaemin could have the time to react, the older boy stepped next to him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. The weird guy turned around, an unexpected sight in front of his eyes.

« He already told you he's not interested, so stop bothering him. » he said in a cold voice Jaemin never heard before, but instantly loved.

« W-who the hell are you!? » the other boy asked, panic visible on his face.

Jeno didn't even have the time to come up with a good excuse, that Jaemin had already found a perfect one.

« He's my boyfriend. » he said tightening the grasp of his hand.

Jeno's heart skipped a beat as he heard it, but he tried his best not to let Jaemin's word embarrass him, trying to maintain the cool facade he put up. On the other hand, the guy standing in front of them couldn't hide the despair growing inside of him after hearing his crush was already taken. Unable to say anything, his mind having blacked out completely, he just ran away leaving the two boys alone, their hands still together. Once he was sure they wouldn't have been disturbed again, Jeno returned to his usual embarrassed self, that cute eye-smile on his face making its long-awaited appearance as he tried to move his hand away.

« It was about time. » Jaemin said not letting him go, « I was starting to believe you would have never made it. »

Jeno couldn't understand what the other boy was referring to and just gave him a questioning look.

« Well, I noticed you're a shy guy and didn't want to pressure you too much making the first move, but I was actually starting to lose my patience here. »

« I-I'm sorry, I don't think I understand what you- »

« What I mean is that I like you, Lee Jeno. »

Jaemin's eyes were locked with Jeno's, he couldn't escape, not anymore, he had to face him. He had run away for too long, letting panic take control of him, and while he still felt like his legs would have failed him at any moment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, saying what he should have said a long time before.

« I... I like you too Jae- »

His confession was suddenly interrupted by two soft lips meeting his in the sweetest kiss of his life. It was even better than he had thought, so overwhelming everything around him seemed to stop for a second. Then, Jaemin stepped back, reassuring him with a smile and lovingly chuckling at him.

« I know. Now let's go home, I don't really feel safe walking alone. »


End file.
